No Where But Up
by misfittings
Summary: In highschool everything has a natural order, but when Neji enters the school everyones going to have to learn to bend the rules.Can Sasuke keep his feelings for Neji hidden from his friends and family? YAOI rated M for a reason in later chapters. R&R pl
1. First day of school or hell?

No where but up

Warning!! This story includes: abuse, gore, rape, profanity, etc.

IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY YAOI LEAVE NOW.

Talking

_Thinking_

**Other**

I do not own anything in this story; not Naruto or the products mentioned

"Neji, change is good for everyone including you. Don't worry you'll love your new school" Hisashi smiled unsure of himself. _Hopefully he makes friends this time_.

"Why can't you home school me like always?" the younger Hyuuga whined.

"Neji I can't home school you forever, its unhealthy for a boy your age" he started " Now head off to school before your late or do you want me to drive you there?" the clan leader asked.

"I'll walk." Neji said disgruntled knowing that he had lost.

Neji walked almost 8 blocks and it didn't take him long to get there, before turning the corner he did a check of himself. Looking from his checkered Vans then to his pullover hoodie, he sighed and turned the corner.

_Wow, theres a lot of people here, maybe I won't get noticed after all_, Neji smiled and pulled his hoodie over his head and continued to walk towards the building. The name of the school was engraved into the stone building. 'Konoha Public High School 23'

Neji kept his head down as he walked, he walked past the cheerleaders and the emos, he walked past the skaters and when he reached the school steps there were three jocks sitting on the ledge laughing loudly. Sasuke Uchiha, Suigetsu Hozuki and Shisui Uchiha

"Shut the hell up Sasuke you slept with her too" Suigetsu laughed while drinking from a Gatorade bottle.

"Yeah but I didn't get caught asshole" Sasuke smirked "What about you Shi, screwed Ino lately?"

"Awe man yeah but I was totally shitfaced" Shisui defended himself and ate a piece of his granola bar.

Neji past quickly and accidently with his elbow which was extended due to his hands in the hoodie pockets knocked the granola bar out of Shisui's hand.

"What the fuck you ass look what you did" Shisui yelled. Neji, kept walking and got lost in the crowd of teenagers as the bell to homeroom rung.

"Calm down dude, come' on let's get to class" Sasuke sighed while pushing his cousin toward the door.

Neji's heart was beating a mile a minute as he settled into his desk and looked up at the teacher.

"Hello class, my name is Iruka Imuno but you can call me Iruka-sensei" the scar-faced man smiled. He began handing out schedules to the students.

"Um Ms. we don't allow hoodies to be up in the classroom so if you would" Neji's face blushed softy at being called a women as he lowered his hood and kept his head down.

"God damn! Hottie alert!" the canine-like boy yelled.

"Kiba! Apologize to her" Iruka shouted from across the room.

"Sir", Neji voiced "I am a guy"

"Oh I'm so sorry" Iruka apologized "Kiba what do you say?!"

"Ehh sorry you're a tranny?" Kiba smirked as the class laughed. Iruka was going to yell at Kiba once more but the 1st period bell rung loudly. Neji picked up his backpack and moved to his first period class.

"Hey!" Kiba ran after Neji "so you got a boyfriend?"

"Uhm I'm sorry I have to get to class" Neji stammered and fast walked to class. _History, that can't be too bad I guess_. Neji opened the door to find he was one of the only people there, the other 2 people happened to be the jocks from this morning.

_Oh Shit. Oh Shit. Oh Shit. _Neji chanted in his head as he walked and sat down to the desk closest to the door.

Shisui looked up from his phone and frowned.

"Suigetsu it's that cuntface from this morning" he whispered. Suigetsu smiled and nudged Shisui to go and "talk" to the boy

"Hey girl!" Shisui walked over to Neji's desk. "Remember me from this morning?"

"Uhm no?" Neji lied. Shisui grabbed the front of Neji's hoodie and yanked him out his desk.

"Holy shit you're a guy?" Shisui laughed as looked closer at Neji. "Sui check out this fag" Shisui dropped Neji and took out a pen and wrote on Neji's arm

"Here you go love" Shisui smiled sadistically and sat down as the final bell rung. Neji looked at his arm and read to himself: afterschool 4 b rdy btch. Neji stared at his arm terrified to death.

_What the fuck did I go that he's gunna kick my ass?_

The next 3 classes went by without a problem and Neji made his way to lunch. After Neji got his lunch which consisted of a turkey burger and fries with a dannon yogurt.

"Oi, tranny" Suigetsu yelled from across the room to Neji making everyone else look. Neji lowered his head and weighed the options.

_I can go over there and he'll kill me? Or walk away he's gunna beat me up anyways._ Neji looked up from his tray and saw the white haired boy walking to him. Suigetsu grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him towards the table. Everyone stopped eating and stared at sight, the whole cafeteria was dead silent.

Once they reached the table Suigetsu used one hand to shove Neji as a sign to sit. Suigetsu looked around the café once more and everyone resumed eating.

"Hey there" Shisui smiled wickedly and Suigetsu looked on and laughed.

"Whats so funny" Sasuke asked. Neji looked from Shisui to the spiky haired boy. Neji was in awe at the pure beauty of this boy. His pitch black eyes and he's pale skin, Neji looked at his eyes again only to find them looking back at him.

"Hi" Sasuke smiled and extended his hand for Neji to grab. Shisui and Suigetsu looked dumbfounded at each other. Neji took his hand and shook it. Sasuke stared at Neji and grabbed his hand well after the shake was done.

"Uhm" Neji blushed.

"What the hell Sasuke" Shisui yelled

"Huh? What Shi?" Sasuke asked letting Neji have his hand back. Shisui looked upset but let it go.

_Oh my god what am I suppose to do now _Neji picked up a cold fry and put it in his mouth. The bell rung letting the students know that lunch was over.

"Don't forget our get together afterschool bitch" Shisui warned as the 3 got up and left Neji at the table.

"First day of school my ass" Neji voiced aloud.

There we go for tonight.

I'll update on Thursday. Expect it then.

Oh and I didn't mention that they are all Juniors :

My bad. R&R loviess 33

ps. sorry for the shortness. its 3 am and im a zombiee.

next chapter is twice as long :DD


	2. Your the Whore

No Where But Up

Warnings: Cursing, Male x Male sex, physical abuse, explicit scenes XXX

IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY YAOI LEAVE NOW

I do not own anything mentioned in this story.

* * *

**-Neji's P.O.V-**

Last period Neji what are you going to do? Oh man I'm so scared, it's the first day of school and he's gunna kick my ass already. Maybe I should run home and tell Uncle that I got expelled.

As the third bell rung I got up from my desk. I began to walk down the corridor being pushed and shoved by the rushing student. My god I hate this place, I slowed down my walk as I reached my locker. I began to turn the metal lock to the left and someone behind me banged their fist on my locker startling me half to death.

I turned around to see the long haired Uchiha.

"Hi?" I timidly said trying to be as friendly as possible to the guy who's going to kick my ass.

"Lets go" he said with a stern look on his face while grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the building. His hands were big I mean really big, and he kinda looked like Sasuke, I smiled with out knowing it.

"In" he stated quickly but sternly. I looked around to see him pointing to the back seat of his car. The white haired one was there too; I scooted into the seat and looked down confused. Is he gunna drive me off a cliff, man I'm gunna die today.

I glanced up to see Sasuke in the front seat of the car. I frowned; I thought he fucking liked me that emo bastard. I mentally kicked myself for looking too far into a simple handshake.

"We're going to drop off Sasuke then we can have our study date Neji-kun" he quickly glanced at me from the rear view mirror. I nodded and make an approving noise.

"Why can't I stay Shisui?" Sasuke asked.

"Because your brother told me to drive you home that's it" he replied. I tensed, Sasuke isn't in this they really are going to kill me. I closed my eyes and silently prayed.

I woke up to find myself floating on air? Extending my head a bit and saw I was being carried by the older one.

"Home Sweet Home" he smirked down at me seductively. I must have made a fucked up face because he craned his neck down to kiss me on the lips. It was a chaste kiss so he pulled up quickly. He let me walk but had my hand and held it firmly.

The boy pushed me into a room, it was dimly lit and I barely saw the silhouette of the bed. The shark toothed boy clapped his hands and the room lit up brightly burning my eyes.

I took in my surrounding and my mouth flew open. There was a bed with chains and used condoms. On the floor were panties and bras of past girls. I noticed the room reeked of cum and blood.

"Ok I'm gunna explain this to you once whore and that's it understand" the older boy said to me walking closer.

"Every year a handful of new students arrive, not including freshmen. It's always been the ritual to choose one of these students, mostly chicks only and that chick chosen is the whore of the class and is passed around by the jocks. Since I am the oldest I got to decide this year and guess who the slut is."

He smiled down at me. Being 5'5 has its disadvantages I thought.

"Strip" the black haired boy demanded. Looking up at him I cocked my head, I was not going to do this.

"Last time pussy, Strip" he said louder and more firmly. I unzipped my jacket and let it slid off my shoulders. I kicked my shoes off without undoing the laces and bent over and pulled my socks off.

Then slowly I undid my belt and stopped, I looked up to him to see what he was doing. He was sitting on the bed looking bored as if he had done this millions of times. I lifted my shirt over my head and gasped as the cold air hit my chest, I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down until they pooled at my ankles. Stepping out of them, and looking at the boy sitting on the bed.

"Uhm sir, I did what you asked" I shuddered while wrapping my arms around my chest.

"Underwear, take them off as well" he yawned broadly. I began to shake tears brimming at my eyes. I felt so degraded, like I was nothing but a toy to be played with. I pulled down my underwear and exposing myself in my birthday suit.

"There we go, come" I began to walk over to him. Once I got in front of him he wrapped his arm around the small of my back and pulled me closer. I gasped and he smirked. He pushed me down onto the bed.

"Are you a virgin" he laughed bending over in my ear and then he whispered "I'm going to ram you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week" then he began to lick at my ear lobe. I closed my eyes telling myself this wasn't going to hurt.

He then began to trailing his tongue down from my ear to my mouth. He kissed me hard, enough for me to feel a bruise forming. The black haired boy licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I kept my lip pressed together. I felt his hand squeeze down on my manhood tightly causing me to gasp.

He took the opportunity and attacked my mouth, sucking my appendage and stealing my breath. I tried to push him off but her took both my hands and encased them into the chains. He took off his pants leaving on his boxers and got back on my straddling my hips.

I squirmed as he took my left nipple in his mouth sucking hard, nipping and swirling. My body betrayed me and I slipped out a moan.

"Are you enjoying this whore?" he smiled and switched over to the right side and began the same treatment this time playing with the abused left nipple with his thumb and index finger. Tears began to stream out my eyes. It hurt so much I wanted to just die;

I looked out of my left eyes and saw his tongue traveling down towards my navel. Then he took his left hand and grabbed my cock once again and began pumping roughly. I began shaking, it felt so good, and I was going to cum in his hand. I felt something at my lips and I opened my eyes.

"Suck" he stated, I opened my mouth and took his index and middle finger and ring finger into my mouth. It tasted salty and like pickles, I began working my tongue around the three fingers. Drool slid out the side of my mouth and he removed his fingers and bent over to lick the slob off my cheek.

He lifted my right leg onto his shoulder and entered one finger into my entrance. It was tight, he said so himself. I tried to move and then he stuck two fingers in at once making me cry out loudly. He laughed softly and began to pump the three fingers in and out slowly.

It felt weird at first but then he moved the fingers around in my butt and I shrieked out in pleasure. He began hitting that spot faster and faster, my eyes were watering again. Out of nowhere he removed his fingers and he pushed his dick into me. I didn't even see him take off his boxers.

He didn't give me time to adjust and began slamming into me hard. I let out series of yells and pleas for him to stop. It felt like he was avoiding my sweet spot to spite me. After about twenty minutes of him slamming into me I felt his dick throb quickly in me. Soon after that feeling I felt him cuming in my ass. He let my left leg fall off his shoulder and he looked down at me.

"Next time I won't prepare you" he smirked. "Now get dressed I have to get you home"

I took the old fashioned kimono he offered me and put it on. It was obviously made for women. He pushed me into his car and told me to put on my seat belt. I did what I was told and then he began to drive.

"Where's your house bitch" he asked.

"34 Samson Street" I replied quickly not wanting to upset him for any reason. He reached over and put his hand on my leg and felt my thigh and I watched a sick smile spread across his face. I felt disgusting like a cheap whore.

"Out" he said as I realized I was at my house. I walked up to my house and opened the door with the spare key. I quickly made my way up stairs and jumped onto my bed. The tears came and they came, I didn't try to stop them either. So many thoughts ran through my head, mainly the fact I would have to see these people again.

"Why me" I whimpered into my pillows and I felt them become tear stained.

* * *

That's it for today.

Be happy it came early: DD

So yeah. R&R and yes Shisui got left back xDD


	3. Stealing

No Where But Up

O-O-O

(A/N: LOL it's been like forever but here it is. Schools kicking my ass right now so sorry D:, thanks for all those who commented 8D)

O-O-O

Sasuke P.O.V

'Shit I'm going to be late. I can't believe that asshat Shisui didn't pick me up today.' I ran up 4 flights of stairs and opened my homeroom door. It was that guy again, Neji. He looked nice enough. I wonder why he went home with Shisui yesterday. I sat down in back of Neji. I guess he likes wearing hoodies because he has another one on.

"Hey" I said slowly, not to frighten him. He stayed still. I guess he hadn't heard me.

"Hey, your Neji right?" I repeated myself, something I absolutely hate doing. I waited a few seconds. Still nothing. At this point I'm ready to reach out and yank off his sweater and swing his ass by the hair. But that would be crazy. I leaned over my chair and tapped him lightly on his shoulder. He jumped and yipped, louder than he should have making all the nosey little hoes turn around. For the rest of homeroom I just settled with my head on my desk.

The bell rung about 10 minutes later and I got up. Suigetsu was waiting for me at the door.

"Supp" he said tiredly

"Why didn't he pick me up today?" I wanted to know why before I totally killed him

"Oh he didn't pick me up either, in fact he I don't think he came today" he replied.

"By the way, why did he bring Neji to his house, and don't say to study because that's bullshit" I demanded.

"Bring who?" he said acting dumb.

"The long haired boy, fair skin, new kid?"I rolled my eyes

"OoO. . . he um wanted to study?" That liar.

The warning bell rung, meaning I have 1 minute to get to my class. I fast walked to Chem. It was boring mostly. I didn't have this class with Neji. Luckily next period is Art and we do have that together.

The class felt like it would never end, but thank god it did. I walked to the basement where the art class was. I wonder why Suigetsu is lying to me. Could they have done something bad to Neji? It would explain the way Neji has been. I opened the door and saw I was one of the last in, because class had already started.

I sat down next to him again and he looked at me. He looked tired. So I left him alone, for a while. About 10 minutes into the class I tugged on his sweater.

"I don't understand this" I said , flirtingly. He looked at me blankly and said" Me either"

WTF. What an ass. Maybe he isn't gay…..NO FUCK THAT. Look at him, he has to be. Fine I'll use another approach. I stared at him grimly getting ready to put on my act.

"What the fuck is your problem, I was talking to you. Don't fucking ignore me" I growled. I immediately felt bad when I saw his face. He looked hurt. I'm such an idiot. An idiot with a text message. It said:

Sasuke.

Meet prking lot.

*shi*

Oh god. Hes gunna be all dramatic about something I just know it. I excused myself from the classroom and made my way to the parking lot. I seriously don't want to deal with his bitch fits.

"Sasuke." He said trying to act all cool and shit.

"Yeah" I answered back.

"I think you need to know something" he said avoiding my face. I waited a couple of seconds.

"Yes?" I said urging him to continue

"The boy, Neji. The one you keep harassing. This year he was chosen to be the Whore" he said emotionlessly. Okay now what am I suppose to say to respond to that.

"Ok , good. Now I don't need to seduce him into my pants" I rolled my eyes. I mean all I wanted was a fuck right? Well I'm relieved.

"So, how do I get a session" I smirked, making Suigetsu breakout in a fit of laughter and Shi to have an evil grin stretch across his face

"Ok listen close Sasuke, first you bring him home with you. Make sure Ita isn't there. Then you fuck him. Take him home, oh and some threats in just to keep his mouth shut." He explained.

"Hm." I said. "Don't have a car"

"I'll let you drive, BUT don't fucking dent it , scratch it, anything." He looked like a freak when his eye bugged out.

I waved bye to the both of them and went inside, it was lunch time and that meant only 3 more hours till the end of school.

O-O-O

Those hours where the slowest of my life. Jeezus Christ (A/N: yes yes OCness. Bear in mind his a teenager). I gathered my stuff by my locker and went off to find my whore.

Wasn't by his locker. None of those obsessive fangirls had seen him. Shit where is he? I looked from the top step of the entrance. I spotted him walking quickly to the stop sign. I ran to him in record time. It paid to be head varsity quarterback.

I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and he turned around quickly.

"Come on" I said pulling him towards Shi's car. He started shaking, god I'm not strong enough for this. I might need help.

We got to the car and I ordered him to put on his seatbelt and hoodie. I phoned Suigetsu. Then I texted him. He got to the car in less than a minute

"Whats up?, did you fuck up the car?" he asked

"No. I need your help, with that" I said nudging my head towards Neji.

"Oohh, first time? Alright" he said getting in the back seat

We got home record time. And needless to say I was getting a boner from the thought. Neji on the other hand was literally crying the ride here.

Itachi wasn't home. Thank you GOD. I lead them to the guest bedroom. The bed was king sized so it could fit us. Suigetsu sighed.

"You know the drill" he said so boredly. I looked at him. Then at Neji. Nothing.

"Are you doing it right?" I asked laughing.

"SLUT! Strip your fucking clothes right now" he said louder causing the smaller to jump. He first took off his jacket. Then his flannel shirt, button by button. No Abs, I wasn't surprised. Then his belt, he undid his button and down the pants went.

He stepped out of them. Ok honestly by now I had a raging hard on. I wanted to facefuck him, but I didn't. Yeah. Go Figure.

He slowly pulled down his boxers. Wow, he isn't that big. 4 inches max I said staring. He was concentrating at the pattern on the wallpaper.

"Go ahead Sasuke" Sui encouraged me.

I stepped forward towards him. I saw him wince little. I kept walking forward until we were centimeters apart. I lifted his chin upward and kissed chastely. Then again but I lingered longer.

He looked at me tears in his eyes. I WILL NOT STOP THIS I WILL NOT STOP THIS, I kept chanting to myself. I kissed him for a third time nipping at his bottom lip, asking kindly for an entrance. He opened for me and I kissed him deeply,turning my head to get even deeper.

I wrapped my arms around his small waist and pushed him onto the bed. I crawled on top of him nipping and sucking on his neck. So smooth,like baby skin. I traveled futher down his chest.

He started to loosen up under me. I began teasing his nipple. God the noises he made. I wanted to cum so hard. And as fast as I was on top of him I was on my ass. It took me 3 seconds relize he pushed me, and 2 seconds for Sui to have him under control again.

"I think I should join in" Sui said stripping himself.

Sui grabbed the smaller's hips and pushed them up so that Neji was on his knees arched over. Doggy style. Suigetsu motioned for me to take his place in the back.

I crawled over to him and Sui was postioned by Neji's mouth.

"So do I?" I began. Should I prepare him. He DID push me off. I separated his cheeks with my hands whilst giving them a quick squeeze.

I pushed into him. God. So tight. He started to bleed.

As if I gave a fuck. I started pumping in. Deeper. Faster. Suigetsu fucked his face. If only I had TWO dick.

I grabbed his hair and tugged it. I came in minutes. I didn't stop though. I came 3 more times. While Suigetsu came only twice.

I put a robe on him and took him home.

He walked out the car. Slamming the door.

He left a stain in Shi's car, cum.

O-O-O

Done.

(: 2 days to finish XD.

Comment , Review ;D pleaseeee


End file.
